Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hydraulic operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hydraulic operating device for operating a hydraulically actuated component of a bicycle.
Background Information
Bicycle hydraulic brake systems are typically actuated by a hydraulic brake operating device. The hydraulic brake operating device typically includes a master piston that is slidably disposed in a cylinder bore of a master cylinder, and a brake lever actuating the master piston. The master cylinder contains a hydraulic fluid. The cylinder bore of the master cylinder is in fluid communication with a disc brake caliper housing in the case of a hydraulic disc brake via a fluid conduit. Brake pads of the disc brake caliper housing are typically spaced apart from a rotor by a predetermined gap. The movement of fluid into the caliper housing causes the pistons in the caliper housing to move, and eventually brings the brake pads into contact with a rotor.